The Devil Meets His Angel
by Sora-album
Summary: He called Devil, number one assassin, the Cruelest, The Smartest, No one will live after sees him...except HER!


**The Devil Meets His Angel**

It's a one shot about Rin x Sesshomaru and again, because it's AU-modern era, I cut off Sesshomaru's long beauty silver hair (Hua ha ha…#Devil's laugh). Don't worry, he is still handsome at all (look at my newest image). Other same story or plot is out of my control. Thanks 4 reading "Dandelion" + Hope u enjoy it, too

Disclaimer : **I do not own Inuyasha. They just inspire me.**

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_Every single life, even a devil, has a heart…_

The sound of police cars echo entire the city, alarmed the people that a devil has escaped tonight. Dark shadow moves avoid the light to a house at the edge of the city. Slow but surely, the shadow comes in, appears as a man that holds his left hand. He takes a breath and sit at the room, which he recognizes as a kitchen. He looks at his broken arm. _It just need a rest._

His golden eyes widen when he hears the sound of footstep a few meters from him. His eyes aren't focus, it's so pitch black even for him. It comes closer and a light blinds his eyes. "You…"

He can see the voice owner. A girl in her orange pyjamas, stands trembling handed a flashlight to him. The sound of other footstep from outside approaches his ears. _Shit, the_ _light! Please, no light!_

As fast as light, he takes and turns off the light, taking knife to the girl's neck. She gasped, can't fight him. They hide behind the door and he pulls out his smell bomb.

Some polices and their dogs check outside the house. He watches every move from them that appears as shadow from the window, ready for fight. The girl seems struggling. He puts the knife closer. "Can't you remain silent?!" he whispers. "It's not just my life stakes here!"

A few death – minutes past, they finally go away. He sighs, letting her go. "Your arm….." she mutters. He loses his balance, drops to the floor. The pain from his arm enough to make him roar, but he chooses to grab it harder. His gaze getting dark, darker, and darker…

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

He opens his eyes, sun has risen. He looks around, recognize white room with soft bed where he lies. Hospital. _Damn, why could I get in here? Police will catch me! And what is this? _He feels his face a little wet and bandaged, although he remembers nothing happened with his face.

His sharp ears catch something, two women talk.

…_Once I say, they'll catch them. You know he is…_

_He is my business. You can back to your work, Sango. Nothing will happen._

_I don't know, you're stubborn. I just can pray for your safety…_

Then, white uniformed girl complete with a stethoscope hang on her neck comes in, he concludes she is a doctor. Her face looks familiar.

"You finally wake up," she speaks up, the voice of the scared girl he just has seen.

"I'll check your condition first." She comes closer.

But, she stops at the edge of his bed. His claw is a few inches from her neck, his body is at the position for fighting. "What do you want?" he asks chilly

"You were injured, I just do my duty." She answers, sweat drops appears from her forehead.

"You know who I am. I don't need any help," he adds, showing his fangs.

She replies with smile, "Seems even Devil must get Human treatment."

He growls, closes his claw. "You know I can kill you easily,"

"So, why didn't you do that?" A "click" sounds near his chest. She has ready to shot.

She sighs, "It doesn't work like this. Polices have surround the hospital. One shot, they'll bring you to jail."

He is calmer, step away from the girl. "Why don't you just run?"

She touches her neck, then answers, "I've told you it's my duty. I'm a Surgeon accidently and I think you won't run even fight with that broken arm."

He smirks, "You think I'm weak?"

She walks around, "No, you are too powerful and smart for a villain. Too many bullets, broken pieces, 18 surgery and two days coma, isn't it hard enough even for a Devil like you? And…I have many contacts with police and some secret agents."

The silver haired man's still listening, " Actually, If I free you, I'm gonna be killed 'cause helped a fugitive and you also will be captured with this condition."

He stands up from his bed, release intravenous liquid from his arm, get ready to leave. "They won't catch me."

"For your information, I have planted a detector near your broken arm. A patient comes out easily from hospital, with covered face and broken arm, isn't that strange enough? I think we need each other now, don't we? " She says with innocence face, played a cell phone with radar system in her hand. Now, he realizes what was moving in his arm a few minutes after waking up.

_This girl…_"Huh…..Alright and what is your plan?"

Big smile appears on her face, she hands him, "By the way, my name is Rin."

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_I'm Sesshomaru, other calls me Devil. Why? I'm the best assassin, the best thief, trouble maker, the smartest and cruelest villain, appears from my name's meaning : Killing Perfection. I'm thirsty of blood and no one ever live after sees me…_

_except her._

_ Yes, HER! How can she make me, who can use this claw to take her heart right now, sitting in wheel chair with bandage- face between the OLD MAN?! It's an old folks' home, man! _Sesshomaru mutters to his mind.

_If not because of this arm and the detector… _He grits his teeth.

Rin has just feed an old woman near the big window when she sees his "patient" show his narrowed-unhappy eyes from that bandage mask. She steps forward the magenta mark man and picks him near to the window.

"If you can't keep your face smile, you better stay near this window and enjoy the scenery." She says, more like an order.

"Huh…what are you doing here and always bring me with you?" he asks stoically.

She looks to the right and the left, then whisper to his ear.

"You're a prisoner now if I didn't bring you out last two weeks. And what's the matter with my job, huh?"

"First, you "prisoned" me in your house with gardening your flowers. Second, you took care the kindergarten. Now, you bring me to this Old Man Final Home. Where is the side of your profession that you said as Surgeon?" He says with some stressed.

She scratches her head, "Well…I'm not completely a Surgeon. I'm still a Coordinator Assistant in my last lesson from Doctoral Faculty. All of the works you just mentioned is my income…"

"And why did you keep me around….these?" he asks suddenly.

She remains silent for a minute.

"You will run if I don't watch you…" she answers with his poker face.

Then, Sesshomaru watches her taking care the old men and women. That white clear diamond face's framed by black raven long hair, a bright smile that never left her face matches with her pure chocolate eyes_…Argh, what am I thinking about? I've told her I have fast healed system in my body, must be other reason she wanted to help me…But what? And where do I ever see her?_

-at other corner of the old folks' home-

A young lady with white blouse and long blue skirt talks with tall white hair man on his black leather jacket and black trouser, a "Special Police" symbol shines from the corner of his left side chest.

"You can't keep him around in a long time." The man says.

Rin sighs, "I know, I know…But…"

"If you want to do that, do it faster. I know my brother better than you. My agents will find him, soon or late."

"Just give me time until his wound heals totally, Ok? You won't get the sensation to capture him with that condition, will you?" she convinces, pointing at Devil-man that talking with one of the old men with amusement, the Sword Maker exactly.

The man narrows his eyes, stare at Rin. He sighs, " Stubborn, do what you want with that guy. But, our eyes are always on you two."

"Thanks, Inuyasha. Um…well, how is Kagome?" She asks with her childish face.

"She is fine. She needs extra rest with that big belly," he smiles.

"Owh…hope for your healthy baby. Don't forget to tell my greeting!" she says as he starts to leave.

Inuyasha nods and then just walks away, left the confusing Rin. She looks to the white ceramic floor. Her expression changes drastically.

_How can I do that? HOW?_ She thinks in depressed.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Gardening, visiting old men, watching her talking with patient, some of "kind heart action" has done with that girl. Sesshomaru seldom thinks about running away from that full-smiled face girl. _I can easily pull out the detector, my arm will heal soon. I can kill her in every her dreams. I can make terror for her. I can call my other companion…Just why I can't?_ He just didn't know why he can't. It looks like something "blocks" him from "Freedom".

Sesshomaru pretends sleep when his room's door is opened by someone that he recognizes well. The lily's smell, how he can forget. She comes at the midnight, steps silently forwards him, takes out her knife…then she disappears. But it's the tenth times.

_What's wrong with her?_ He thinks.

_ My broken arm almost healed, is she thinking to do "something" with me?_

For this time, he won't stay on his bed and think that just her sleepwalking. He walks down the stairs more silently, sees the living room is brought by candle light. She is there.

He hides behind the wall, listening to her words in her sadness.

"…I can't…No, I can't ever do that, Father…" she sobs.

He steps closer.

" He…is not Devil anymore…I'm so sorry, Mother…" now she cries deeply.

_Now, she says to her mother. She is an orphan. Is she a psycho?_

He looks aside from his hiding place, a picture of wise face man and calm woman stand in front of Rin who sit with knees bent. He narrows his golden eyes. They seems familiar.

Rin turns around, realizing a tall man watching her. She wipes her tears and turns around a cupboard that hiding her parents photograph.

"You do this, every night?" Sesshomaru asks, shows up.

The girl in her blue pyjamas nods.

"And try to kill me? It's that your reason keep me this long?" He steps closer, his darkness aura glows surround him.

Rin shocks her head, "No, it's not what you thought…"

"Then, what? " his silver knife points her white neck once again.

Rin seems not afraid. "It's complicated."

He growls, his eyes stare at hers angrily. Rin's face still unchanged, poker face.

Some death seconds past, Sesshomaru backs to his normal appearance.

"I just wasted my time here…" he says steps back from her.

Rin frowns. "I know you want your freedom. I know you will kill me for that"

"Then, Why did you keep me?" He rises his voice, backs her.

"And I know you won't do that, too."

That's made his heart more confused. He knows what she said was the truth.

"But then, I feel guilty keep you around this. You are more human than I thought. I've made a decision…."She continues, then disappears to her rooms.

"What do you…" he cuts off when she appears again with scissors. She cuts off the gauze bandage that surround his left arm and pushes some points on his arm and back. It makes him growls.

"Hey…what are you doing?!" All of sudden, he looks at his arm. It has totally healed. But, the detector…

He hears a "deactivated" voice from the radar in her hands.

"Now, you can fight with the healthy and free arm. Inuyasha and his agents will come in thirty minutes." She says, for the first time, chilly.

He widens his eyes. _What? She knew Inuyasha? How it…Argh, what ever she wants. I don't care anymore._

"I think you must be hurry." As fast as light, he takes his jacket, some of his secret tools and ready to left. Rin stands near the front door, sadness mixes with panic on her eyes.

"Take care yourself," she says.

He smirks, "You take care yourself" And he disappears between trees' shadow.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

It's a dark night at one of the most silent street in US. People has gone to their own homes and slept while a white bloody coated girl statues at the edge of the street, shocked with what just happened and now she sees. Blood drops from one of knives used by black coated man, five dead bodies lying under his foot.

"You… mur..murder… them…they…they…" she says stutter.

Sesshomaru wraps his knives in his coat and walks towards her. Rin gasps and steps back.

"They were only street beggars…" she mutters.

"You better thank to me," he says chilly.

Rin shocks her head and yells, "THEY ARE NOT GUILTY !"

"They are going to kill you!" he rises his voice.

She remains silent, tears drop from her eyes.

"They would take your money, rape you, or the best was kill you. Again, you must thank to me." He explains, backs her.

"Why do you come back? " she asks suddenly, looks at her savior's back.

He doesn't turn around, "I passed this way from my business."

She wipes her tears, remembers it has two months after she freed him.

_He cares of me…_She smiles to her own mind.

But, she looks at him painfully, back to the condition.

"You have to tomb them."

He rises his eyebrows. Rin walks trembling pass him,.

"You have to tomb them, or I'm going to haunted you…" she repeats, walks away from the scene.

Sesshomaru looks she walks, then to the dead bodies.

A few minutes later, there are five new tombs at nearest grave field from the street. Silver haired man sighs, left the field. _That's the first and last time I care about my victims_, he thinks.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

_I didn't have to be here, I MUST NOT be here!_ Sesshomaru yells to himself.

The sound of swords fighting echoes in an old opera building. Long white-bloody stain coated girl sits watching the fighting scene, she can't control her tears. Sesshomaru finally get a chance to steps closer to the black raven hair man, stops his movement and point his swords and the man's sword to his neck. They have been fighting more than half hour, bloods covers their clothes.

"What do you want…Naraku?"

"Heh…you are with this girl? I think you will support me kill this bitch…" The brown coated man called Naraku answers.

Sesshomaru closes his sword." I said let me finish Boss' mission…"

"But what did you do? You stayed with the Descendant and seemed not kill her. Boss thinks I'll be better to finish it then you."

Sesshomaru remains silent.

"You can't be like your father, The Great Inutashio. Boss will disappointed if I don't finish it for you…You will be "Eliminated".." Naraku continues.

Silver haired man narrows his eyes. "I don't care about Villain Elimination anymore."

"Are you sure?" Naraku smirks, his other hands pull revolver pointed at Rin.

Sesshomaru widens his eyes. "You're fox!"

"Huh…I kill her, or you will? You still have a chance…"

"Sesshomaru…" Rin's whispers, stares at Sesshomaru.

At this time, watching Rin sits trembling with tears covered her face and hopes for his help, throws him to his past…

-Flashback-

** He opened a black wooden wardrobe, his claws ready to meet the victim. It hung on the air. An 8****th**** girl on her orange dirty pyjamas sat trembling, her eyes met his, hoping for help.**

_**What make she think I will help?**_** He thought.**

"**Hoi Sesshomaru! Is there any prey?" a high ponytail man with wolf leather jacket yelled from first floor.**

** He was in his Boss' mission, "kill all Hirouni family", the foreign famous detective family in California. He with Kouga were at the last descendant house, the girl's parents was lying at the first floor.**

** The girl grabbed her petite arms hardly, tears ran down her pale face. Her eyes still asked for his help. Sesshomaru laid down his hand. He typed something on his handphone, then threw it to the girl. A "Message successfully sent" appeared at its screen.**

** "Police will come soon. I've heard that Higurashi's is a kind family. They will take care of you." Sesshomaru said chilly, walked away from the scene. Without turning around, he could hear the girl whisper thanks.**

-end flashback-

"You…" Sesshomaru wakes from his thought, realizes Naraku hits his vital point on chest, making him hard to breath. Sesshomaru falls backward, the brown coat man points sword to him.

Naraku smirks, "I think I'll win the point now…" He adds, embed the swords through Sesshomaru's legs to the wooden floor.

Sesshomaru growls, his gaze turns blur.

He pants, 5 ribs of his chest was broken_. It's my end…?_ He says to himself

Watching Naraku steps closer to Rin, his golden eyes turn red. He receives energy to pull out the swords, running to Naraku.

He doesn't lose his guard. Naraku receives Sesshomaru's attack. The fight starts again. Naraku seems cornered Sesshomaru to Rin.

_His movement changes instantly. He doesn't look want to fight me back…so…_

Sesshomaru widens his eyes. _He hunts Rin!_

At that statement, Naraku runs pass Sesshomaru, sword swing to Rin. And in that deadly seconds, Sesshomaru's left arm faces the sharp blade. Blood stains on the floor.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin yells.

He doesn't become weaker. With the last power, he pushes the sword to his enemy chest.

Blood sprout out from his heart. "I think I'll win the point now…" Sesshomaru adds, Naraku vomits blood.

Both killer remains stand and pant…until Naraku drops first, the golden eyes follows him.

Rin gasp and shifts to the bloody scene. She shakes his body,

"Sesshomaru, wake up! Sesshomaru!" the past girl keeps call him, but now he can't answer it. Her voice becomes lower and everything turns black.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

"Someone is looking for you!" a police officer calls him, unlocks the grey-pale blue room. "Miroku" name's tag on his right chest. The silver haired man in black-white uniform come out from the room. He walks to " Guest Room" following the young police.

After saving Rin, again, a month ago, the thing he remembered just he woke up on the same hospital, with an old surgeon cared him replaced Rin. Then, he gave up to the Court. Luckily, he just got full-life-in-prison punishment and 1 billions dollars fine, drained a third of his account. It was better than in Asia, you would get murdered after this kind of Sin.

He don't know why he could easily gave up after his long travel in Assasin's World, giving information to police where is other villains and the girl with those brown perfect eyes always running on his mind. And now SOMEONE does care visiting him! Sesshomaru just can't understand.

They finally arrive at Guest Room, he recognizes well who is visiting him.

A girl behind the glass turns her seat, faces him, "Hello there! You seems well."

"Now I know where is your strange behavior…Rin." Sesshomaru says as usual, stoically.

"It's rest time in hospital, so I can visit and having lunch with you!" Rin says with innocence face, pulling out her meals. It's onigiri and some fish sushi.

"Isn't hospital…" Sesshomaru cuts off by onigiri pushed to his mouth.

"Let me hand it for you." She smiles.

Sesshomaru can't refuse it, more ever this simple food is good enough.

After some minutes pass, they finish their lunch.

"Why did you care visit me?" he starts.

"Mmm…I even don't know…" she answers, hesitate in her voice.

"I just realize. Did you put some poison on my food then? Still want to revenge for your family?"

Rin bows.

"Or…you just want to see me "died" on this prison? Feel pity for me? No! I can live without those all." He states with his poker face.

"I'm sorry" she says, still bowing.

Sesshomaru backs to his serious glare. "What? You said sorry? I'm the sin full person here. I must say sorry…"

"I'm so sorry…I just become a burden to you…" she answers. He can hear tear drops from her eyes.

He holds his empty left arm. "If it just for this arm, I would like you to back to hospital." He stands from his seat.

"No!" She rises her voice, stopping his movement. Tear-marks on Rin's face.

"Sorry for lying to you. Sorry for hiding my family from you. Sorry for just can ask help from you…Sorry making you in this prison…" she says, starts to cry again.

"It's my decision to come here..." he answers chilly.

"…And thanks keep me alive…" Rin smiles. It's not the fake smile or horror grin that she usually gives to him, just a happy, pure and relaxed smile. Then, she bows and leaves.

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Every day, Rin comes to his prison. Sesshomaru doesn't know what the reason yet. She always comes in lunch time, eat lunch with him, tell her story about hospital; her patients; her graduation become a surgeon, stuff like that. Sesshomaru doesn't matter with that, even he doesn't matter if there were anybody visit him in his last entire life.

Miroku, his guard, often says that other prisoner get a little jealous seeing him visiting by such beautiful woman. He doesn't care when Miroku decides other prisoner met Rin, and Rin herself somehow is comfortable with them. Through the glass separated them since this 4 month, Sesshomaru feels other thing.

Look at her smiling or laughing face when tell him a story, her Lily's parfum, her cheer voice, unfortunately waiting her arrive and the heat feeling in his chest when she comes… for the first time he think : he falls in _love_ with this girl.

His father, Inutashio, was killed when protect his step mother. Inuyasha, his step brother that betrayed his clan with becoming a police just for an ordinary archeologist, himself saved that little girl 13 years ago, a thing that gone when someone sinks into dark magic…Those were done by this thing, he thinks.

.Heart done these.

Her next visit, Rin realizes Sesshomaru has been waiting for her behind the glass. "How long have you been waiting?" she chuckles, taking her seat.

"Entire my life…" he answers chilly.

She sinks her hand into her blue bag "Mmm…I didn't prepare my meal this morning. You know, I got up late again because of that cursed Korean Drama. But, I bought something…"

"I'm sorry for killing your family…" Sesshomaru starts, Rin frowns. She stares to the magenta mark – poker face.

"I'm sorry making you frightened, sorry for making you tired caring of me…"

Rin worries about this. She can see his face turns pale and his body a little trembling

"Sesshomaru, what's happen to you? We have talked about it. You don't have to say that if you don't want…"

"…and thanks…turn this Devil into Human…" Rin freezes, but then smile. That's the sweetest word comes out from his lips.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru vomits. "Sesshomaru! Are you really okay?!" Rin calls from outside the glass.

He bows and falls down from his seat. "Sesshomaru!" Rin yells.

Then, he stands suddenly, making Rin surprised. "You worry about me, don't you?"

Rin sigh, then get a little angry, "Don't you dare do this trick again. Of course I'm worried about you…"

"..Or you loved me?" Rin frowns, again. A tiny black box is put on the table by Sesshomaru.

She looks at Sesshomaru that maybe like propose wedding ring to her if there isn't the glass…or maybe he really does so?

"You have made me more Human, making me feels the Heartbeat again. Just an angel can and want to do that…"

Both of them remain on their position.

"….And may this Devil…spends his last life with his Angel?" He opens the box, a couple of pearl ring shows.

Sesshomaru waits for along time for him. Rin smiles, "Why are you so late?"

Rin gives her hands to Sesshomaru that puts the ring on her finger.

They stare each other, then blushed. Rin laughs, following by Sesshomaru.

_Every single life, even a devil, has a heart. You just have to find and pure it with your love…_

ooooooooo~~~oooooooo

Fyuh….it's enough long one shot for me. Sesshomaru is a little bit out of character, I think. How's that with you, reader? Let me know your perception or comment in for typo And of course thanks for reading :D


End file.
